


Cold

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write with Emma who had is frozen heart, she will soon die, and Killian is desperately trying to warm (including with body heat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Cold**

_Prompt:_ Can you write with Emma who had is frozen heart, she will soon die, and Killian is desperately trying to warm (including with body heat)

They had long since learned that Elsa, that is the witch causing the endless winter around them, wasn’t in complete control of her powers. Emma had tried talking to her, to get her to realise that she could get help, but clearly she had suffered some previous devastation which made it hard for to let go.

They had tried several different ways, but nothing was getting through. The temperatures in Storybrooke were dropping so low that it was near devastating. It made it harder to go out and try and find Elsa when there was about six feet of snow outside.

All she wanted to do was stay indoors; drink a cup of hot chocolate, and cuddle with her pirate. But it wasn’t a natural winter.

“We have to do something soon,” Snow said, as she held Neal in her arms. Her brother was bundled up in layers upon layers of clothes to prevent him from getting sick.

“It’s getting out of hand,” David said, as he ran his hands through his hair.

They were sitting in a booth at Granny’s, drinking hot chocolate in an attempt to stay warm. Yes, they still had their heating, but if the temperature got any lower, then the pipes would freeze. No one wanted to say it, because they were all afraid of what it would mean.

Emma was holding Killian’s hand under the table. While everyone in the room knew about her relationship, she wasn’t one for public displays of emotion. Killian understood, and rarely pushed her for more than she was able to give him. She couldn’t just accept what she felt for him; not yet. It was far too soon for such feelings.

She wanted to be able to shout her feelings from rooftops, and to just let all her reservations go. He was slowly bringing her walls down around her, but nearly 30 years of walls couldn’t be broken overnight.

“Rumple, she was in your secret room; how did you get her there in the first place?” Emma asked the newly wed man in a chair beside them.

“I didn’t,” the Dark One said. “I acquired the object, as it was for a project I was considering a long time ago, but decided against it in the end. All I knew was that a powerful witch capable of freezing realms was locked in there.”

“Wonderful,” Killian breathed. “We still have no way to even defeat her.”

“I want to try talking to her once more,” Emma said softly. “I think I might be able to get through to her.”

“I don’t want you to go alone,” Snow said worriedly. “Killian, go with her,” her mother instructed.

Killian looked surprised, but didn’t protest.

“In the meantime, can someone watch Henry?” Emma asked, looking at Regina. Henry was sitting a few booths over with Belle, looking over books from the Library to see if they could find anything on Elsa that could be of help. Regina nodded at her.

 The two of them stood up and left the diner together after the room wished them good luck.

* * *

 

“We’re not just going to let the two of them go alone, are we?” David asked as he took in the scene in front of him. He definitely wasn’t comfortable letting his daughter go off on her own, without any other backup. Yes, Hook was more than capable, but he still worried for her.

“Obviously not,” Rumplestilskin said with a roll of his eyes. “It’s going to be an ambush. We let Miss Swan go talk to the witch, and when her guard is down, we attack. Between Regina and I, we’ll be able to manage such a feat.”

Snow looked worried. “I don’t know…”

“Snow, we can’t let it get any colder! We need for this weather to end. Think of the consequences!” David argued.

She seemed unsure, but she gestured for them to continue.

Emma was startled. The last thing she was expecting was for her to show up so soon. “Listen, Elsa. You can control your magic. It doesn’t have to always get the best of you! We have two of the most well-known magic users in the realm, and they can help you!”

Elsa scoffed, “Don’t you think I’ve tried? I’ve tried for so long to cover it up and hide it, but why should I? Does it really matter if it’s a little cold?”

“A little cold?” Killian asked incredulously. “It’s bloody freezing! If it gets any colder, we’ll all die!”

“Don’t be melodramatic,” Elsa rolled her eyes.

“Elsa, I know what it’s like to feel all alone,” Emma said softly, trying to regain control. “I’ve been on my own for nearly my entire life. I know what it feels like to not trust anyone. But believe me when I say you can trust me. Get rid of the cold, and I can get you help to simply tame your magic, not take it away. That way you can manage it, and you don’t have to worry about hurting anyone.”

Elsa looked like she was about to cave. Emma was so sure that she had gotten through to her, but then they heard a loud yell.

“NOW,” David yelled, as he charged out from behind a tree. Rumple and Regina soon joined them.

“You tricked me!” Elsa said, turning to Emma, her voice full of hurt. She raised her hand to push David, Regina, and Rumple back, trapping them slightly. She turned to face Emma, “I should have known better.”

She could see the anger in the other woman’s eyes; the betrayal was so evident.

“Please don’t do this!” Emma begged. “I didn’t intend to hurt you! I really do want to help you!”

“Stop!” Elsa said, raising her hands at Emma.

“Emma!” Killian yelled, as he tried to block her from being hit by the force of magic directed at her. She could see her father watching, the horror written all over his face.

Elsa seemed to realise what happened, “No,” she whispered. “Not again.” The Ice Queen quickly fled, leaving the aftermath of her damage behind her.

She felt the cold first hit her arms, but slowly it made its way up to her very core. She felt herself fall to the ground, but she wasn’t sure how long it took. Time seemed to slow down around her, and she was only vaguely aware of what was happening. She felt Killian grab her, so when she landed, she was in his arms. Her father ran to her, chanting her name over and over, trying to get her attention.

“So….cold….,” Emma said slowly, her lips shivering like mad.

Killian simply held her close to his body, trying so hard to warm her up.

“We need to get her somewhere warm!” Regina yelled out, as she twirled her hands, circling them all in a purple haze.

 Before she knew it, she was back in her apartment. Killian carried her to the bed, and pulled several blankets over her. He kept her in his arms though, hoping that his body would help her stay warm. But nothing seemed to help. If anything, she was getting colder.

“What’s happening?” she heard her mother yell. She couldn’t quite see her that well; her vision was fading fast.

“The Witch froze her heart,” Rumplestiltskin explained.

“Fix it!” David begged both Regina and the Dark One, “Please! You have to save her!”

She wanted to tell her father not to worry. It wasn’t his fault. She wanted to tell him not to blame himself either, because she knew that it was exactly what he was doing.

“Only an act of True Love can save her,” Regina said worriedly.

“Mom, I love you,” Henry said, as he rushed over and kissed her forehead. “Please, come back.”

But the cold never faded. She wanted to tell Henry so many things. She wanted to be there for him and his life. She wanted to watch him grow up.

“It’s not working,” Snow cried. She and David had both taken turns trying to tell her they loved her and kissing her, but neither had helped.

“Killian loves her!” Henry shouted. “Killian you have to save her. Please save her!”  His voice was shaking, and Emma knew he was trying very hard to hold it together. Her son was always so strong that sometimes she forgot just how young he was.

She could feel Killian tense up slightly, but he simply pulled her in tighter, “Please Emma,” she heard him say. “I love you. Bloody Hell, Emma, I love you so much. Please don’t leave me. I need you. I can’t lose you too. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you. Emma, fight this please. I love you.” He placed a kiss on her forehead, and she could feel wet drops land on her hair.

Emma knew she was dying. She could feel her body shut down around her. She was fading fast from the world around her, and she knew she barely had more than a few moments left. She had so much left to do and say. She wanted to tell Henry how proud of him she was, and she wanted to tell her parents that she doesn’t blame them. And Killian….she had so much left to tell him. She wanted to tell him that he was one of the best things that happened to her. She wanted to tell him that she needed him too, and that she couldn’t live without him. And she wanted to tell him that she loved him. She loved him so much and now she would never be able to tell him.

She felt a pulse flow through her, and she could hazily see a white circle around her.

“She did it,” Regina said in shock. “She sa“We capture her, and once she’s immobilized, we can worry about getting her back into the object she came from,” Rumplestilskin finished.

“Fine by me,” Regina said, standing up. “Snow, stay and watch Henry, will you?”

Snow simply sat there, holding her son, as her family went off to face the witch. She wanted to go so badly, but someone needed to take care of their children.

* * *

 

“Elsa,” Emma yelled out once they had gotten far enough from the diner. “Please, I just want to talk to you.”

“Are you sure this is the best idea?” Killian asked her warily. She knew that he was worried about Elsa and all the things that could go wrong, but she just wanted him to calm down.

“How else are we going to talk to her?” Emma asked pointedly.

She felt the temperature drop slightly, and she knew that the Ice Queen was coming her way.

“What do you want? Did you not learn your lesson last time you came around?” Elsa asked, as she appeared suddenly in front of them.

ved herself.”

She could feel the cold leave her, and the warmth began to sink in. she felt her vision slowly return, and she could nearly completely see the room around her.

“How?” Her mother asked, half sobbing.

“She let down her walls, and let herself admit that she loved someone,” Regina said, and if Emma didn’t know any better, she would have sworn the woman sounded slightly choked up about it.

When her vision was back entirely, she looked up to see Killian. He was still holding her; even tighter now that she was back. His eyes were red, and she could see the happiness all over his face that she was alive.

“Hey,” she said softly. She reached up and caressed his face gently. “I’m okay, Killian. I promise. I’m not going anywhere. I love you too much to leave.”

He looked surprised at her admittance, but he didn’t say anything. He simply kissed her deeply, only pulling away from her because of her father coughing.

When she pulled out of his arms ever so slightly, Henry ran at her and gave her a tight hug. She held her son tightly, as her parents embraced her as well. She could still feel Killian’s arms around her, and she was glad that he hadn’t let go.

Finally, everyone but Killian decided to leave her to rest.

“Don’t leave,” she said softly, as he stood up. “Stay with me tonight. I don’t want to be alone.”

He obliged, “You have no idea just how worried I was,” Killian admitted. “I thought I would lose you too.”

She wrapped her arms around his torso to pull him in tightly to her. He held her close, and she rested her head on his chest, “I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I meant what I said, Killian. I love you. I love you so much, and I want to be with you.”

He held her tighter, “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a bit, and when they fell asleep, it was in each other’s arms.


End file.
